Team Avatar Meets Team Avatar?
by words-with-dragons
Summary: Time travel is strange, but really with all the spirity-mumbo-jumbo the Avatar deals with, Jinora, Kai and the Krew has come to expect strange things. Still, traveling back to meet the Aang and his friends is a whole new form of weird./For Lady Secrecy/ [Kai/Jinora & Aang/Katara] Post-Book 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Avatar Meet... Team Avatar?**

* * *

_first part is an excerpt from _The thief and the airbender; _chapter 45: time is an illusion_

* * *

Kai didn't have any idea where they were, or how they had gotten there. All he knew was that one second he had been falling asleep in his room on Air Temple Island and the next he was standing in a teashop with Jinora, seemingly in Ba Sing Se. And being stared at by a bunch of kids and an old man who had spit out his tea all over the rug.

The boy with the arrows - airbending arrows, Kai realized, his brow furrowing - was the first to break the tense silence. "You're - you're an airbender?!" the boy said excitedly, his voice cracking slightly, pointing at Jinora. The girl had gotten her tattoos a few weeks ago, her hair had not yet grown back; she had a shocked look on her face, as if she knew something Kai didn't.

"We both are..." Jinora said slowly, still with wide eyes. "Aang?"

No way. Kai's head was spinning. How could it be Aang, he was dead! Not thirteen and alive! But the boy with the tattoos simply gave them an elated, yet confused look. "Should I know you?"

"No, no," Jinora said hurriedly, still shell-shocked. "I, uh... okay as crazy as this sounds, we're from the future. 80 years from now, actually. I'm friends with the Avatar after you, her name is Korra... and I'm your granddaughter?" It felt so strange saying that to a kid maybe a year older than herself.

"Granddaughter?" Aang repeated faintly, floored.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" a teenage boy with a ponytail demanded. Kai wracked his brain to remember the guy's name, he was one of Avatar Aang's friends... Sokka, that was it. There were some other teenagers, too, one who was obviously Firelord Zuko and his future wife Mai, along with Sokka's future wife Suki.

"Unless I am mistaken," the old man said, "I have heard it said that time is an illusion, and so is death. Stranger things have happened. Besides, Toph, are they telling the truth?" The blind girl nodded.

"Sure are," the earthbender confirmed. "So twinkletoes junior and friend, what're your names?"

"I'm Jinora, and this is Kai. He's one of the new airbenders." The airbending Master launched into an explanation of how Harmonic Convergence had brought airbenders back to the world, and about Republic City and the current state of the world from their timeline.

Aang reached up to wipe his eyes. "I-I never thought it would be possible..." A Water Tribe girl - Katara, reached down and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at her friend.

"So, you're Aang's granddaughter right?" Katara asked, giving the two young airbenders the same welcoming smile.

"I am," Jinora said, her eyes flickering to Katara nervously. "And you're my Gran-Gan."

Katara went a deep shade of red, but seemed pleased. Her brother let out a loud retch that sounded like "Oogies! Gross!" Katara shot a glare his way, still pink in the face.

"How many kids did we, uh, have?" Aang inquired, and he was blushing as well.

"Three," Jinora answered. "My father Tenzin, an airbender. A former-nonbender who got airbending, my Uncle Bumi. And Aunt Kya."

"She's a waterbender," Kai added. "And then Jinora has a younger sister and two younger brothers. They play airball with me sometimes. Jinora likes reading too much. Like her dad - Tenzin's a bit of a stick in the mud." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see your boyfriend's bringing some fun back into the family," Aang said happily to Jinora. She went pink; she and Kai weren't together. Kai blushed furiously.

"We're uh, not together," Jinora said.

"Yet," Toph grinned. She could feel how their heartbeats got faster around each other, and how nervous they were around each other. "Listen kiddos, if you wanna good place to kiss according to Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen that balcony's the ideal place."

"Toph!"

* * *

It was weird, to say the least, to realize that one was back at the ending of the 100 Year War when it had been almost 80 years since. Jinora was immensely enjoying herself, however. She had so many questions, and it was so much fun to be around her Gran-Gran and Grandpa, especially since she had never actually met the latter. Aang seemed just as glad to see her and Kai as she was to see him, which made sense since he had lost his people.

"So how long ago did you get your arrows?" Aang said, grinning widely. Jinora accepted the cup of tea Firelord Zuko offered her and took a sip; it was delicious. Iroh had passed away long before she was born, and it was wonderful to see the old man. It was strange seeing Firelord Zuko so young, so seemingly uncertain yet at peace at the same time.

"Three weeks ago," she answered. "I'm afraid I beat your record for being the youngest airbending master in history."

Aang laughed. "Don't worry, it's an _honour,_" he gave a pointed look towards Zuko, "to see that my granddaughter has beaten my old record." Zuko scowled while Katara, Toph and Sokka laughed, along with Mai and Suki. Iroh tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Korra is the new Avatar, correct?" Katara said. Jinora found herself looking for pieces of her Gran-Gran in the young waterbender, and taking away the wrinkles and white hair, she could easily picture the 14-year old as her grandmother, one day.

"Yeah," Kai said. "She's doing okay right now. The past couple of months have been hard for all of us." Korra had headed up to the South Pole to recuperate, and healed by Katara. Old lady Katara. Within a week or two, Kai and the others hoped Korra would return back home to Republic City.

"Sounds like it from this Zaheer guy," Sokka said darkly. Aang frowned, clearly troubled that a man had twisted Air Nomad philosophies as justification for acts of violence. "It's just good he got defeated."

Jinora nodded earnestly and opened her mouth to speak, when Toph interrupted with a loud, "That's weird!"

The earthbender walked to the door of the Jasmine Dragon and pulled it open, revealing Mako, Asami, Bolin and Korra, now back on her feet, all of them looking thoroughly confused. The Gaang all had their jaws dropped; still in shock but recovering, Korra lifted her hand in greeting. "Hi," she said awkwardly, "Korra here?"

* * *

**Thanks to how well received this concept was with 'Chapter 45: Time is an illusion' from my collection of Kainora drabbles and oneshots, I decided to turn it into a fic. I have no idea how long or short this will be, and this story doesn't really have a clear plotline. It'll just be shenanigans between the two Team Avatars and co.  
**

**The ideas I have rolling around for now, are such as follows:**

**-General bonding (benders teaching other benders, ect. Korra and Toph giving everyone nicknames)  
-Mako tries to teach Zuko how to lightningbend  
-Bolin having a total freak out with Toph, which doesn't help her ego  
-and everyone having an overall good time**

**If anyone knows who drew this lovely beautiful picture please let me know so I can give credit. I tried using Google Image Finder but couldn't manage to find the source :(**

****If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review! And lemme know what you thought of this chapter too. :) Only 2 days till Book 4! :D****


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Avatar Meet... Team Avatar?**

* * *

_"Oh. My. Badgermole." _Bolin had gone slack jawed, eyes wide. He looked close to fainting, his focus locked on Toph, who was picking her nose. Tears welled up in his eyes. "This is the happiest day in my entire life!" He did a fist pump in the air. "YOU'RE TOPH BEIFONG."

"Yeah...?" the blind girl trailed off, turning towards the other earthbender.

"You're my hero!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Always good to be appreciated."

Bolin made a series of whimpering noises, looked back at Mako mouth agape, now freely crying, and then promptly crumpled to the floor. Mako surged forwards, slinging a still unconscious Bolin's arm over his shoulder. Korra took the other side. "Er, sorry about that," the female Avatar said.

"He's not the first," Toph said, waving her hand dismissively. She smiled smugly. "Nor is he the last. Toph BeiFong, nice to meet you."

"So, who are all of you?" Aang asked. The introductions flew by - Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Avatar Korra. The original Team Avatar didn't have to introduce themselves, as the next generation already knew who all of them were. Kai and Jinora helped ease the flow of information. Aang smiled brightly at Korra. "Well I'm happy my successor is such a great Avatar!"

Korra gave him a strained smile. "I wish that was true," she muttered to herself, not meaning for anyone to hear, but Aang did.

"Hey," the boy said with a frown, "don't say that. Maybe some good ol' bending with cheer you up. Jinora said three of you used to be pro-benders, right? Maybe we could have a match. With airbending this time." He blinked rapidly, looking fondly over at Kai and Jinora.

Korra shrugged. It _could _be fun. "Yeah," she said finally, shrugging. "Let's give it a go." She glanced down at Bolin, who was still passed out. "We should probably wait for Bolin to wake up though. Any ideas on how to pass the time?"

"As long as it's not boring," Mai sighed.

"Well I for one want to know if my warrior's wolf-tail is still fashionable," Sokka interjected.

Toph snorted. "Was it ever?" Sokka pouted her.

"Er," Asami began, glancing at her friends for reassurance. "No, I'm afraid it's not a very popular hairstyle. And neither is your boomerang. But you have a _very _nice statue!" She smiled brightly at him, hoping he would leave it at that.

Sokka stroked an imaginary beard on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I like it," he decided, his face lighting up. Katara bit back a smile.

"You know," the waterbender spoke up, "I might be able to speed up Bolin's healing process. May I?" She looked to Mako for permission; the firebender nodded. Katara moved towards Bolin, her hands glowing. The earthbender awoke with a start.

"Where am I? Is Toph BeiFong here?" Bolin clutched his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Katara said gently. "And you should probably take it easy for a little bit." She turned to the others, a sly grin coming across her face. "So, a pro-bending match hmm?"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to sit out on this match 'cause there's no more earthbenders," Toph grumbled. She, Mai, Sokka, Suki, Asami and the airbending boy Kai had been subjected to the sidelines. Zuko, Aang, Katara, Korra, Mako and Jinora had been the ones to step into the ring. Iroh, still sipping his tea, was going to be the referee. Bolin was sitting a little away from Toph, an awestruck expression still on his face; Kai wouldn't be surprised if the earthbender passed out again.

"Shh!" Sokka exclaimed. "It's starting!" Suki fought back a smile.

It was Korra and Zuko who both made the first move; their streams of fire and water met and fizzled out. Aang sent a gust of wind and Katara followed up with water; Jinora dodged both and then after a quick blast of air rolled by for Mako to shoot fire. The fight continued on in this vein for a while, until Korra, fighting back exhaustion and still not fully recovered from her battle with Zaheer, faltered, and was knocked out of the ring.

Breathing heavily, all the benders froze. Katara rushed over to the other waterbender's side, closely followed by Aang and Mako. "Are you alright?" Katara asked, helping Korra onto her feet.

The female Avatar gave her a pained smile. "I'm fine," she said, a lie she knew Mako saw right through. "Just tired."

"You should probably take a break from fighting then," Katara advised; Korra nodded. That sounded good right now. "Any nonbenders wanna join in?"

"I will," Asami volunteered. "Suki...?"

"Sure," the Kyoshi Warrior chirped. "We'll have to exchange fighting techniques sometime. If your interested in chi-blocking, my friend Ty Lee can help with that."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer," the heiress replied, smiling.

Korra took a seat in between Toph and Bolin. Bolin seemed to be getting over his hero-worship of Toph, as he leaned over and whispered, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra repeated, exasperated. "It's been a tough couple of weeks for all of us. I just need some rest."

"And some tea," Iroh added, walking over to the young Avatar. She took the cup of tea from him, reminded of when they had had tea in the Spirit World. It was strange to see Iroh look younger than how she had known him, but he also looked familiar somehow - it must be because Aang knew him.

"Thank you Iroh," Korra said gratefully, giving him a feeble smile. He nodded in response, a twinkle in his eyes. She turned her attention back to the fight, which had restarted. Zuko, Aang and Mako were both already out of the game; Jinora was clearly tiring, surely still sore due to her tattoos, and soon enough, she had been knocked out too, and went to sit next to Kai. Now, only Asami and Suki were left, and the two nonbenders were going toe-to-toe.

Korra watched them, transfixed. Asami dodged Suki's jabs, but Suki ducked in time to avoid her Equalist glove and tight punch with her other hand. They moved so quickly in response to one another, always coming close to landing a hit but never actually managing it.

"Go Suki!" Sokka shouted from the sidelines. Toph clamped a hand over her ears and socked him the shoulder.

"Could you be any louder Snoozles?" she complained. "Honestly-" She was cut off by Bolin dissolving into a loud fit of giggles.

"She calls him snoozles!" he cried in between laughs. It was ridiculous, and really, not that funny, but Korra found herself letting out a soft chuckle anyway.

"And I'll call you Giggles," Toph grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Bolin looked over the moon at having his very own nickname, the starstruck expression returning.

Korra was startled by the sharp blow of a kettle: Iroh's version of a whistle, surely. "Draw...?" Suki panted, holding out her hand to Asami, their faces flushed, both grinning.

Asami shook her hand, breathing heavily. "Draw," she agreed. "Any - any other benders wanna have a go? Bolin?"

"I'd be happy to spar you," Aang offered.

"I'd be happy to kick your butt," Toph said idly.

Bolin wiped away tears from his eyes. "This is the best day of my life! Yes to both!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and that this chapter isn't very long. I figured getting this out was better than nothing, right? Life has been extremely hectic with the holidays fast approaching. I have a list of stuff I want to get too, including:**

**\- Mako and Zuko working on lightningbending together  
\- Kai &amp; Jinora cuteness because bbys  
\- Toph being a sifu to Bolin  
\- Korra getting help from both Team Avatars to help her recover**

**among other things. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to leave them below. :D Thank you so much for all of the support.**


End file.
